Power Ranger Lantern Force
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Kami gives 5 teens Ring Morphers in form of Power Ring to Fight off the last of the Alien Armada that invade the earth
1. Chapter 1

**Green Lantern + Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers Lantern Force**

**Summary:**

**A year before Blackest Night, 5 teenagers are chosen to use 5 ancient power rings to become the Newest Power Rangers!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Red Rise and Fight!**

**(Rantan City, Washington)**

**(Rantan Senior High School)**

**(7:00 am)**

A teen walks in the front doors of the school's door. He's wearing a black leather Trenchcoat red shirt Black jeans and Black Tennis Shoes. On his Right Hand was a Red ring that the face of looked liked a 2 line going down then diagonally then down once more hitting a circle on the way down **(Red Lantern Power Ring)**. He had, also, short spikey black hair. 2 older teenagers walk in front of him. The one on the right had long hair pulled into a ponytail and was skinny. The one on the left was bulky and had short hair.

"May I help you?" said the spike haired teen.

"Yeah there's a toll for new kids." Said the Pony tailed teen

"Oh really?" said the spikey haired teen.

"Yeah so pay up!" said the bulky teen. "We'll take that ring for instance."

"Over my dead body!" said The Spikey Haired teen. The Bulky teen shoulder-charges at him. The spikey hair teen flips over him using the wall to the right as a flip point. The Skinny teen punches at the Spikey haired teen that dodges by leaning to the left and grabbing his arm. "Are you quiet done?"

"Richard! Damian!" yelled a Female voice. A teenage girl in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. She had Pixie-like hair that was black with a yellow streak in it. . On her right hand was a yellow ring with two diagonal lines branching off the bottom that go into a curve upward that go into a horizontal line. On top of the circle were 2 small lines that end in a curved line** (Sinestro's corps power ring)**."Leave him alone!"

"Oh come on Trish. We were only having a little fun with the new kid." Said The Skinny teen.

"I don't care Damian!" said Blake. 3 more teen, 2 boys and 1 girl, walks up. One of the Boys wore a blue Green t-shirt and black cargo pants. He wore a Green ring that had a lantern as the face.** (Green Lantern Power ring)** The other wore Blue t-shirt and blue jeans .He wore a ring with an I with a circle in the middle and 2 line branches off both sides of the circle that leads into a curved line.** (Blue Lantern Ring.) **The girl of the latecomers wore a white Shirt and pink shorts. On Her left hand was a violet ring that on the face was a star with a circle in the middle.** (AN: Star Sapphire's ring).**

"A great the whole loser squad is here." Said Richard.

"Let's go Rich." Said Damian walking bumping the shoulder of the spikey haired teen.

"You ok?" said Blake walking over to the Spikey haired teen.

"Yeah… um Trish right?" said the Leather trenchcoat wearing teen.

"Yep!" said Trish "What's your name Stranger?"

"The Name's Vincent." Said Vincent. "Vincent Van Duesen. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah." Said Trish. "The guy in Green shirt is Rory. The Girl in the Pink Shorts is his Girlfriend Amy. And the boy in Blue is Vergil. He's My twin Brother."

"Nice to meet ya." Said Rory, Bowing. "That's a cool ring. Where'd ya get it?"

"My Father gave it to me before he died. He said it was a family heirloom and it will keep my Rage in check." Said Vincent. " I noticed you guys wear similar rings. Where did you get them?"

"Dad gave it to me. Said it will be a great way to overcome my Fears." Said Rory.

"My mom gave me mine. She said it will help me be more loved." Said Amy.\

"My Father gave me mine. Said it will help me show people that hope is a shinning beacon no mater what!" Said Xander

"My Mom gave me mine. She said it will help Overcome my fear." Said Trish.

"Huh we were all given our rings by a family member and told it will help either us or others." Said Vincent

"_**AND THEY SHALL."**_ Said A voice in all 5 teenager's heads.

"Wait who said that?" said all 5 teens.

"Wait you guys heard that voice that said 'and they shall?'" said Vincent.

"Yeah." Said the other 4 teens.

"_**Be not afraid. All will be explained in a second." **_Said the Voice again. The 5 teens disappear in a beam of their ring's respective color.

**(Commander Center )**

The 5 teen appear in a room surrounded by cards with pictures of Famous Superheroes on 1 side and Cards with Pictures of Lanterns on the other side. A young man in what looked like his early 20 was there in the middle of the room with a robot beside him. He looked like an older Vincent

"Hello." Said the man. "You all are probably wondering who I am and why I have called you here."

"A little." Said Vincent.

"I am Kami creator of the universe the Entities of the Color spectrum The Morphing Grid from which all Power Rangers and finally but not least important your Ranger Rings. I also taught the Original Ranger mentor Zordon how to make Rangers"

"Wait you look like my Father." Said Vincent.

"I am him and I'm not at the same time." Said Kami "He was a vessel I made when I was anger at Yami for siring another child."

"Kami is My dad." Said Vincent Fainting.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Ow my head." Said Vincent holding his head and getting up." I just had the weirdest…" He looks around to see the other teens, Kami and a robot looking at him. "Crap it wasn't a dream."

"Ok I got a question. what up with the robot?" said Vergil.

"Oh I am Vega!" said the robot.

"Vega will be providing you alerts of when a monster or Alien appears in Rantan city. You see I made a promise a long time to Zordon and then Gosei, his student, to not get involved in Earth Invasions. Now before you ask, I'm not Getting Involved. I'm just activating a Power I stored just for when the earth gets Invaded and Gosei can't protect the world since he sacrificed himself to destroy the last invasion." Said Kami.

"So the earth is going to get invaded." Said Trish.

"Yes and soon." Said Kami. " but enough about that. Are you ready to-"

"ALERT ALERT! Alien invading Rantan city!"

"well looks like you're about to get fight already." Said Kami. The 5 teens disappear in beams of light of their Color.

**(Rantan City Square)**

A monster that looked like a hairy bipedal Lizard was terrorizing the Citizens that were in the square.

"Hey buddy why don't you pick on someone your own size." Said Vincent running onto the scene with his team of Rangers

'_Hey Kami can you hear me?' _thought Vincent.

"_**Yes I can. What's up?"**_

'_how do I change into my Ranger form?' _thought Vincent.

"_**Just Yell "LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" while thrusting your ring hand and other hand outward puffing out your chest and you should change."**_

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Yelled Vincent thrusting his Ring hand and other hand outward. A red skin-tight spandex battle suit with the same symbol that was on his ring appearing on his chest appears his belt was a belt buckle with a Bull's head sticking out. A Helmet with a black Visor appears on his head with a bull painted on the side also appears. "RED LANTERN RANGER!"

"So cool!" yelled Amy. "My turn! LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" She thrust her hand outward and a violet spandex suit with her ring's symbol on it a belt with a belt buckle with a reptile head on it and a helmet with a black visor with reptilian creature(**the Predator entity) **painted on the side appeared on her."VIOLET LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok I'm not about to let my Girlfriend outshow me! LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Yelled Rory shoving his arms outward. A green spandex suit with his ring's symbol on it with a belt buckle that had an Whale head on it and a helmet with a black visor that had an Whale painted on the side."GREEN LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok I'm not about to let my friends fight. LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" said Trish throwing her arms outward. Her spandex suit was Yellow with her ring's symbol on it with her belt buckle had an Incest on it and her helmet had a black visor and a Snake-like insect panted on the side. "BLUE LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok since everyone else is doing it. LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" said Vergil doing the same motion as everyone else. His spandex suit was Blue with his ring's symbol on it. His belt Buckle had a Bird head on it. His Helmet was like everyone else only with a bIrd picture on it."YELLOW LANTERN RANGER!" The 5 teens look at each other Noticing they each had a Card Reader on the side of their belts.

"Awesome! We're real Power Rangers!" said Vincent

"Yeah. I'm going to inspired great Hope with my power." Said Vergil.

"**RANGERS THAT BELT BUCKLE HOLDS CARD THAT YOU CAN USE IN COMBINATION WITH THE CARD READER ON THE SIDE OF YOUR BELTS TO USE WEAPONS BASED ON YOUR UNTAPPED POOLS OF THE EMITIONAL SPECTRUM BY SWIPING THE CARD."** Said Kami in the Rangers' head. Vincent takes his Card reader off his belt and opens his belt buckle and draws a card that says Rage Smasher.

"RAGE SMASHER!" Vincent yells as he swipes the card through the card reader. He quickly puts his card reader on his belt as his ring shoots out a beam that transforms into a giant Claymore that hilt looks like it could hold a card. "Oh yeah this is what I'm Talking about!"

"My turn!" said Amy taking her card reader off her belt. She opens her Belt buckle and draws a card that says Love Staff."LOVE STAFF." She yells as she swipes her card through the card reader. A violet beam shoots out of her ring and forms a staff. "So cool!"

"Time to try this out." Said Trish Taking off her card reader and opening her belt buckle. She takes out a card that reads Fear Daggers. "FEAR DAGGERS!" she yells swiping the card. A yellow beam shoots out of her ring and forms 2 daggers. "I'll strike Fear into my enemies with These!"

"Lets see what hope has in store for me!" says Vergil taking his card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws a card that says Hope Shield. "HOPE SHIELD!" yelled Vergil swiping his card through his card reader. A blue beam shoot out of his ring and Forms a Shield. " I will bring hope with this shield!"

"And Last but what does Will have in store for me." Said Rory taking his card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws out a card that reads Will Blade. "WILL BLADE!" A green beam shoots out of his ring and forms into a Katana inside a sheath . "Lets see if my blade is an extension of my will."

"RANGERS Go!" yells Vincent charging at the Bipedal lizard. The other rangers charge in behind him. Just as they were reaching the Alien, a Horde of Black Robots drops from the sky.

"Zomborgs Attack." Yelled Bipedal Lizard.

_**(Play Don't Be Afraid From DISTANCE WORLDS: MUSIC FROM FINAL FANTASY)**_

Vincent starts slicing at Zomborgs with his Rage Smasher while Amy starts swing her Love Staff at random Zomborgs. Vergil starts bashing heads of the Zomborgs' in while Rory starts slashing at random with his Will Blade. Finally Trish just starts randomly stabbing Zomborgs in the neck with her Fear Draggers. But whenever a Zomborg fell 2 more took it place falling from the sky.

"Damnit there's no end to these guys." Said Vincent.

"Never give up hope Vince." Yelled Vergil.

"Fear is a weapon to be used against these guys not for them." Said Trish.

"**Vincent I'm going to give you a Legendary Assist card to use against these Minions." **Said Kami. **"Draw it out of your card Dispenser and try it out."**

"Ok Kami." Vincent said taking his Card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws out a card that says Legendary Assist: Delsin Rowe: Orbital Drop. "LEGENDARY ASSIST: DELSIN!" Vincent yells swiping the card and holding the card reader to the sky. Smoke starts to billow out of it and then shoots start into the sky. The Smoke then forms into a man with a beanie on his head wearing a leather jacket with a blue bird on the back a black shirt and blue jeans who then charges down right in the middle of the Zomborgs wiping them all out.

"Wow! What in sweet hell was that?" yelled Vergil.

"A Legendary Assist card." Said Vincent returning his card and his Card reader to their rightful place.

"I Don't who you guys are or how you did that But I'm going to make you pay. For am Zoki. I am a member of the Armada and I will not be detered. " Yelled the Bipedal Lizard.

"I don't care who you are I'm Protecting the earth!" yelled Vincent.

"**Rangers This battle has gone on long enough It is time for you Melee Finishing strike. Redraw your Melee weapon cards and Put them on Vincent's Rage Smasher Card Holder." **Said Kami inside the Rangers' head. Vincent Draws his Rage Smasher card and Swipes it.

"RAGE SMASHER!" yelled Vincent as his Rage Smasher Formed. The other Ranger draw their Melee card and puts them into the Holster of Vincent's Rage Smasher.

"**Vincent now draw the Final Strike card out of your Card dispenser and slide it over the other cards." **Said Kami.

"EMOTIONAL SPECTURM OMNISTRIKE!"Vincent does as told and charges at Zoki. He Swings his sword upward send Zoki Skyward. He then jumps and the other 4 weapons appear around Zoki. He then hits Zoki with a stab from his claymore then a bash outside the head with the Love Staff, and then the 2 Fear Daggers to the Neck. Zoki then gets slashed across the chest with the Will Blade then bashed downward to the ground with the Hope Shield. Vincent lands and the cards return to their owners while . " Well that was interesting"

**(END OF SONG.)**

**(Spaceship in orbit above Earth.)**

"DAMNIT WHY do all my Commanders keep Failing the Armada?" yelled one of the Aliens on board the Space ship. There was a Big one that looked like a Giant Bug with eyes on the side of 2 giant horns. This Emperor Marvo.

"I shall use the Maximazer that Levira Designed to Amp up Zoki to his most Potential." Said another one of the generals. This one looked like a fallen angel. His name is Dedaenda. He grabs a gun on the console and aims at where Zoki Fell. 2 giant guns appear on the outside of the ship and shoot 2 beams at the spot where Zoki fell.

**(Earth)**

"**Rangers! Zoki is about to rise! Call upon The Earth's True Guardians, The Emotional Specturm Earth Lions!" **Yelled Yami in the Ranger's head. The Card dispenser on the Rangers' belt glow gold and they draw a card from each of the Dispensers.On them it says Guardian of Earth Emotional Spectrum Zord and had a different colored Mechanical lion on them. The lion were color coordinated with each rangers' color, so Vincent had a red lion on his card, Amy had a violet lion on hers, so on and so on.

_**(Play One Winged Angel From FF7 OST)**_

"Let's go Rangers!" said Vincent grabbing his card reader. He slides his card through his card reader. The symbol on the center of his suit glowed and out comes a red mechanical Lion that grows to humongous size. The other 4 rangers follow suit and Smaller Lion Zords come out the same way. They jump up and into their Zords. Inside is a cockpit which has the Japanese Kanji for Kami's Lanterns Force in the Back and a card read on the Dashboard. "Sweet! So this is what other Power Rangers must feel like getting into their Zords." Just then the Beams Hit the spot where Zoki was Defeated. He Grows to Humongous size.

"Hello Rangers!" yelled Zoki.

"**Rangers you can combine your Zords to Make A MegaZord. All you need to do is swipe the card By the Card readers on the dashboard." **Said Kami in the ranger's head. Once more the Rangers draw a card from their dispensers ,this one saying Guardian Lions Megazord and swipes the cards. The Red lion's head shift down to his body and shows that there is the Red Ranger Symbol from Vincent's ring on the chest. The other lion Zords fold their legs inward to their bodies and attach themselves to the Red Lion Zord's legs. Finally a robot head comes out where the Red Lion Zord's head was. Inside the cockpit of the Newly formed MegaZord sat the 5 Rangers with the same Kanji behind them. They start to look around in awe and wonder.

"This should technically impossible." Said Rory.

"It should be but it isn't." said Vincent.

"Hey Don't Ingore Me!" said Zoki.

"Oh we weren't" said Vincent. The Rangers push forwards on the controls and makes The Megazord attack Zoki with a few punches. "Let's try a Weapon Card." They opens their card holster and Draw a card that say Emotion spectrum Blade. The cards had a katana that looked like it was made of the 5 Ranger's colors on it. The Rangers slide them through the card readers. The lion's head in the middle opens it mouth and the Emotion Spectrum Blade come through it. The MegaZord grabs it and swings it at the Giant Alien. It hits But Zoki shoots a beam out of his mouth which hit the MegaZord in chest.

"**Rangers just as you used your cards you can use a final strike to the enemy. Your MegaZord in its current form's final strike is the EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM VICTORY OCTOSLASH." **Said Kami.

"Ok Kami." Said the Rangers opening their card holsters and draw the Emotional Spectrum Victory Octoslash cards. They swipe them through the card readers. The 5 lion heads open up and the MegaZord Charge forward with the Emotional Spectrum Blade and slash eight times hitting each of the 7 fatal points then cleaves him down the center. The Alien explodes and The MegaZord turns around and shoves Its sword into the ground and crosses its arms.

"Earth 2nd Defenders Never surrender." Said Vincent.

**Command Center a hour later.**

"Rangers you may have one battle under your belt but you have many more to come as the Armada send the last of its commanders to take over the earth." Said Kami looking at his rangers. " As many more fights come More and More Legendary Assists cards will unlock."

"I don't know." Said Amy. "The helmet messes up my Hair."

"Nothing mess up your hair too much babe." Said Rory kissing her forehead.

**Anyways that the end of Chapter one of Lantern Force **

**You don't know how long that's been in my head and how many way I had it go.**

**But anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Mission 2 Time to Switch UP!

**Mission 2**

**Time to switch up!**

**So sorry this is late. I had to get a new laptop.**

**SO HERE WE GO **

_**Command Center **_

_**Rantan City**_

_**Month after Last chapter.**_

The 5 rangers entered the Command Center to see Kami and Vega standing there.

"Kami/Father!" yelled the 5 rangers kneeling.

"Rise Rangers. You don't have to kneel. I've decide to give you a new power up. The Morpher Switch up." Said Kami.

"What is this new power up Father?" said Vincent rising.

"The Morpher switch up allows you to, as it entails, switch Morpher. Such as you Vincent taking Amy's Morpher and give yours to her." Said Kami.

"Oh I can so how this can go wrong." Said Vergil.

"Shut up Verg." Said Trish.

"Let's go with the example. Vincent, Amy, I think you know what to do." Said Kami.

"Right! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" yelled Vincent and Amy. They throw their arms to the sides and they morph into their Ranger form except there is something new on one of their Arms. There is a Bracer with a crystal inside. The Crystal looks removable and is colored In Amy's and Vincent's Respective Ranger Color.

"Ok now take the Crystals out and trade them." Said Kami. The two trade crystals. "Now place the Crystal into your Respective Bracer." The two do as told.

_**RED LANTERN 1 switching to STAR SAPPHIRE 1**_

_**STAR SAPPHIRE 5 Switching to RED LANTERN 5**_

The 2 rangers' suits glow gold before Switching colors and Card readers.

"Sweet I'm Red! Let's try the weapon." Said Amy. She opens her Card holster and draws a new card. It reads RAGE CUTTER. She takes her card reader, now having the Bull Symbol on it, and swipethe card through it. A Red Katanna appears her hand.

"Whoa that's not my Rage Smasher." Said Vincent. He opens his Card reader and draws his weapon card and it's not the Love staff. It reads LOVE SLASHERS. He swipes it thru his Card reader, which now has the Star Sapphire symbol on it. 2 violet daggers appears in his hand. "So it looks it depends on the ranger what weapon is in our card holster."

"Ah I knew I forgot something! Rangers you do have another weapon in your Card holsters. But Vega please show the Rangers the little feature I put into the Command Center."

"_Right away Kami."_ Said Vega. The little robot waddles over to a control panel and throws a switch. The 2 discolored Ranger switched back to their original respective color. All of sudden the alarms goes off. _"No! No! No! I didn't do it Kami. I swear."_

"I know Vega. Looks like the armada is sending a new commander to fight us."

"Alright Rangers Lets go kick some Z-borg ass!" said Vincent running out of the Command center.

**Center Square.**

Z-borgs were attacking Citizens left and right and in front was A 6 arm Ape that was red in color.

"Attack them Z-borgs." Said the monkey. "Attack them in the name of me Kiro the Ape Commander." Just then the 5 rangers run onto the Square.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Rangers IT'S MORPHING TIME!" yelled Vincent.

"**LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!"** The 5 rangers throw their arms to the side. Each Entities of the ranger's color charges at them forming the suits with their symbols on their chest. After passing thru them they turn around and charge at their heads and form the helmet.

"Ranger of Rage! Red Lantern Ranger!" said Vincent throwing his hand straight up raising a single finger up.

"Ranger of Hope! Blue Lantern Ranger!" Yelled Vergil Making a peace sign in front of him.

"Ranger of Will! Green Lantern Ranger!" Said Rory Spreading his leg shoulder length apart throw down into the hole his hand and puts three finger up.

"Ranger of Fear! Sinestro Corp Ranger!" yelled Trish hold four finger out backwards.

"And finally Ranger of Love! Star Sapphire Ranger!" yelled Amy waving five finger out in front of her.

"We are the Power Ranger Lantern Force!" yelled the 5 Rangers together "Earth Defenders Never Surrender!"

"Z-borgs attack!" said Kiro

'_**Rangers draw your 2**__**nd**__** weapons from your card holsters. They're Ranged Weapons."**_ Said Kami in the rangers' head. All five rangers open their card holster and draw a card. Vincent draws RAGE BLASTERS. Vergil draws HOPE SNIPER. Rory draws WILL RIFLE. Trish draws FEAR SHOTGUN. And finally Amy draws LOVE BOW. They each swipe their card thru their card. A pair of red guns appear in Vincent's hands while Vergil gets a Blue Sniper rifle. Trish gets a yellow shotgun while Rory gets a green Assault rifle. And Amy get a Violet Bow. Vergil puts his SR on his back and climbs a nearby wall using parkour and free climbing skills.

"VERGIL NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" said Vincent running in between Z-borgs shooting them with Headshots.

"Do you know how to use a sniper rifle? I kind of need to be far away to use it." Mutters Vergil under his breath sniping a head shot at a z-borg from Vincent.

"Ok thanks Vergil!" yelled Vincent. Amy and Trish are back to back talking.

"Looks like your brother and Vincent are getting along." Said Amy. "You know we all except Vincent notice how you look at him."

"What?! No I don't!" said Trish.

"I never said how you look at him. Plus your Corps do get along." Said Amy. They're interrupted from a yell from Rory.

"DIE YOU ROBOT BITCHES!"

"While you're dating a complete idiot." Said Trish in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah but he's my idiot." Said Amy.

"Damn it this is taking too long." Said Vergil.

"_**Vergil Draw a card from your Card holster. It's time for another Delsin based Legendary assist Card." **_Said Kami in Vergil's head. He opens his card holster and draws LEGENDARY ASSIST: DELSIN ROWE: HELLFIRE SWARM.

"Rangers Down!" Yelled Vergil swiping his new card through the Card reader and a bunch of static-looking Angels and Demons come out and head into the air then slam down into the area.

_**Space around Earth.**_

_**Armada Command ship**_

"Damn it all to hell!" yelled Emperor Marvo. " I want Kiro raised now."

"On it sir!" said Dedaenda. Grabbing the gun on a console he aims it at where Kiro fell.

_**Rantan.**_

Kiro Growed into size of Skyscrapers.

"Lets Summon the Lions!" said Vincent Drawing their Zord Cards. They summon the Zords and from the Megazord."Lets just ESVO the Dude!" Vincent takes out the card and swipes it. The lions open each of their heads and the Megazord charges at Kiro and Slash him in the 7 fatal point then down the middle. "Lantern Force that is the force of earth winning."

_**FINNALLY! ITS OVER**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Beast inside**

**Command Center**

**1 week after Last chapter ended.**

Vincent entered the Command Center to see Trish sparring with her brother. As the two siblings continued to spar, Kami appeared next to him.

"**You know keeping your feelings bottled up isn't good for you or Trish." **Said Kami.

"Shut it Father. She might hear you." Said Vincent taking off his Jacket showing he is wearing a red sleeveless undershirt. "Vergil Switch out."

"Right!" said Vergil back flipping out of the way.

"Weapons or not?" said Trish.

"Let's see how you do without one." Said Vincent. The two start to fight for a little before they start hearing Clapping. They turn to see a shaggy haired man wearing a red suit with claw marks on the right pectoral.

"Sore wa kanaridatta great but the lady could do better." He said. The two get into fighting stances. " Waki-waki! I'm not here to fight!"

"**He's right. I've invited him to teach you fighting styles without your weapons. He is GekiRed Jan."** Said Kami

"I don't need that." Said Trish.

"**Actually you do." **Said Kami. **"And it's a direct order from me to learn these styles."**

" Yes Sir!" said the three rangers.

"Zowa-Zowa! Let's find those animal spirits!" Said Jan.

_**5 hours later.**_

"Come on guys! You can do it!" said Jan.

"Shut up." Said Vincent.

"well I think I've got your animal spirits down." Said Jan. "Bull." He said pointing at Vincent "Bird." He points to Vergil. "Finally Bug." He finishing pointing at Trish.

"Well thanks for that." Said Vincent.

_**Alarm alarm**__**!**_

"_Rangers! There is a monster at the mall."_

"Well Jan want to dust off the old Morpher and fight with us?"

"No this fight is yours." Said Jan.

"Right Vega call Amy and Rory tell them to cancel date night and get to the mall." Said Vincent. "Come on rangers." The 3 leave and Jan looks to Kami.

"So when are you telling them the real reason you didn't get into the Legendary Battle." Said Jan

"**Hopefully never."** Said Kami.

_**Rantan Mall.**_

The rangers get to the mall at same time.

"Why are you guys sweating?" said Rory.

"We've been training the last five hours while you two were on Date Night." Said Vergil.

"Now is neither the time nor place to talk about that. IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Said Vincent. "LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE." Vincent throws his arms out and his red Ranger suit appears around him. "WITH THE RAGE OF THE BUTCHER ENITY RED LANTERN RANGER 1!" he said holding out his index finger

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Shouts Vergil. He throw his arms out and his blue ranger suit appears on him. "WITH THE HOPE OF THE ADARA ENITY BLUE LANTERN RANGER 2!" he said making a peace sign

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Screams Rory. He does as the other rangers did and his green ranger suit appears on him also. "WITH THE WILL OF ION ENITY, GREEN LANTERN RANGER 3!" he said spraying out 3 fingers out

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Yelled Trish. She throws her arms out and her yellow Ranger suit appears on her. "WITH THE FEAR OF PALLARAX ENITY SINESTRO CORP RANGER 4!" she said holding out 4 fingers.

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE." Shouts Amy. She does the same as the other and the same as the other happens only a violet suit appears. "WITH THE LOVE OF THE PREDATOR ENITY, STAR SAPPHIRE RANGER 5!" she said spraying out all five fingers.

"Earth's 2nd Defender! Never surrender!" yelled all 5 rangers.

"Rangers!" said the monster. It was more human like then the other monster but he had 2 more fist. " I am Pachacamac XIV. New Kung-fu Armada master!"

"Vergil Let's try switching up our morphers!" said Vincent, taking out his bracer's crystal. Vergil takes out his bracer's crystal. They toss each other their crystal and they then put the other's crystal in their bracers.

_**RED LANTERN RANGER 1 SWITCHING TO BLUE LANTERN RANGER 1**_

_**BLUE LANTERN RANGER 2 SWITCHING TO RED LANTERN RANGER 2.**_

Vincent's and Vergil's Suit switch colors. Vergil and Vincent draws a card and Vergil's says **RAGE BLASTER.** Vincent's say **Hope Slasher.** Both swipe their cards thru their respective card readers. A blue gladius appears in Vincent's hand out of his crystal while a red gun appears from Vergil's crystal in his left hand.

"Whatcha think Trish?" asked Amy

"Our Turn?" said Trish.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Amy taking out her crystal. Trish does the same and they trade while going back to back. They put their new crystal into their Bracer.

_**SINESTRO'S CORPS RANGER 4 SWITCHING TO STAR SAPPHIRE RANGER 4**_

_**STAR SAPPHIRE RANGER 5 SWITCHING TO SINESTRO'S CORPS RANGER 4**_

Amy and Trish's suit switches colors and the two draw a card out of their card holster. Amy's card read **FEAR MINIGUN **while Trish's card read **LOVE TANTO.** They both swipe their cards thru their card readers. Out of Amy's crystal come a yellow minigun which she grabs with both hands. Out of Trish's crystal comes a violet tanto _**(AN: its technically a Japanese dagger shaped like a katana.)**_

"Damnit why can't we have a fucking 6th ranger?" said Rory.

'**Rory I'm giving you a new weapon.' **Said Kami in Rory's head.

'_What is it Lord Kami?' _thought Rory.

'**Draw the card and find out.' **Whispered Kami in Rory's head. Rory reaches for his card holster and draws a card that said **WILL BUSTERS. **He swipes the card thru his card reader and a pair of green gaunlets and greaves appear out of his crystal then stick to his arms and legs.

"Awesome dude." Said Vincent slashing at a z-borg that dropped from the air with his gladius. Vergil shot at the heads of z-borgs while diving into a roll.

"Bang Baby." Said Vergil.

"Vergil you are so not cool." uttered Trish under her breath as she slashing at multiple z-borgs with her tanto. She then ducked under the fire from Amy's Minigun.

"DIE YOU ALIEN ROBOT SON OF BITCHES!" yelled Amy. Rory kicks into the air a z-borg then slams his fist into it sending it to the ground.

"**Rangers you have a new combination finishing strike. It is the Emotional Entity strike but first." **Said Kami.

_**NOW REVERTING RANGERS TO ORGINAL COLORS.**_

The ranger's suit changed back to their normal colors.

"**Now only Vincent Vergil and Trish can do this finisher as they did train with GekiRed." **Said Kami. **"All you need to do for this finisher is draw your new finisher card all three of you. Then swipe it thru the card reader."**

"Right." Said the three. They draw a card and it says EMOTIONAL ENTITY STRIKE. They quickly swipe the card

_**EMOTIONAL ENTITY STRIKE!**_

"With the Rage/Fear/Hope of the Bull/Bug/Bird sprit! Go Butcher/Pallarax/Adara!" said Vincent, Trish and Vergil respectively throwing their fist out in front of them. Their Entity comes of their bracers and charges forward. Pallarax wraps around Pachacamac and bites him infecting him with fear. Adara then grabs him and throws him into the air where he is impaled on the Butcher's horns.

**Armada warship.**

"For fucks sake! Can't any of you do this right?" said Marvo.

"We're trying sir." Said a z-borg in its language

"I know what you're going to say my king. I'm already on it." Said Dedeanda taking the enlargement gun out of its holster and pointing at Pachacamac's death spot.

**Ground**

Pachacamac grows to the size of skyscrapers.

"Ready Rangers?" said Vincent.

"Ready Red!" said the other four.

"Then get your lion cards out!" said Vincent drawing his Emotional Spectrum Rage Lion Zord. The other four rangers draws their Lion Zords card. They swipe their cards through their card reader and the Zord come out their bracers. They then grows to their full size. They then draw the MegaZord combination and swipe thru their card readers. The Zords then form to the Emotional Spectrum MegaZord.

"Ha. You can't defeat me." Said Pachacamac.

"**Ranger you have a new Zord combo." **Said Kami.** "Draw the Kung-fu Beast Spectrum Megazord card."**

"Right Father." Said the 5. They draw a card that show the Butcher, 2 legs made of Pallarax and 2 arms made of Adara. They swipe it and out comes the mentioned entities. The Butcher spreads out his leg while Pallarax and Adara split in half with the wings coming off and adhering to the back of The Butcher. The 4 halves attach to The Butcher's arms and legs. Inside the cockpit of the Lion Megazord Vincent Vergil and Trish disappear. They reappear standing up inside of the new Megazord.

"Sweet!" said Vincent.

" Once again Impossible but here we are." Said Vergil. Pachacamac starts attacking with a flurry of kicks and punches. The ranger leans back and the MegaZord reacts the same. The rangers switch to the offensive and the tables were turned.

"We need a Victory Attack." Said Vincent. He notices his card holster glows and he opens it. He takes out a card and it says **Victory Attack: Final Heaven . **He swipes it thru the card reader. The 3 ranger see a vision of the attack and copy it. The rangers jump into the air spin and then slam their fist into the ground. The MegaZord follows suit and a giant beam of energy appears out of the ground and destroys Pachacamac. "Thanks Father. Rangers that's Earth Forces winning." He said shoving his fist into the air and jumping into the air.

**Command Center.**

"Waka-waka you guys did awesome!" said Jan laughing. He wrapped his arms around Vergil Vincent and Trish's shoulders.

"Yeah thanks Jan. I wish you could teach Rory and Amy too. But I understand you have to get to teaching student all over world." Said Vincent.

"zowa-zowa! I do too." Said Jan starting to leave.

"Bye Jan!" said Trish.

"You'll see me again!" said Jan.

"Hey Trish." Said Vincent.

"Yeah Vince?" said Trish leaving.

"HowaboutyouandIgoonadate?" said Vincent in one breath.

"What was that?" said Trish turning around.

"Will you go on a date with me?" said Vincent.

"Sure why not?" said Trish. Both go their separate ways releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

_**Done! There will be Power Rangers Ranger coming in not just Super sentai Rangers.**_

_**Have a fun day!**_


End file.
